


The Pity Of War, The Pity War Distilled (from Strange Meeting by Wilfrid Owen)

by melliyna



Category: Band of Brothers, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no magic in this and Albus thinks they are that much braver for it, these muggle boys who crowd the bar and make merry against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pity Of War, The Pity War Distilled (from Strange Meeting by Wilfrid Owen)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[author: melliyna](http://community.livejournal.com/camp_toccoa/tag/author:+melliyna), [fanfic](http://community.livejournal.com/camp_toccoa/tag/fanfic)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Fic: The Pity Of War, The Pity War Distilled** _

This may or may not be a fragment of a longer story. However the idea grabbed me and wouldn't let go. And yes - it's a Harry Potter crossover but it isn't a crackfic, honest *smiles* In any case, if you think it sucks tell me yes?

**Title:** The Pity Of War, The Pity War Distilled (from Strange Meeting by Wilfrid Owen)  
**Author:** [](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/profile)[**melliyna**](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** PG to M  
**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me but to far more talented people who came up with this themselves (JK Rowling). Band of Brothers is a TV show, based on a book about real men who did incredibly brave things - I base this story off the fictionalized depiction of that bravery on the TV show and mean no disrespect to the real men of Easy Company.   
**Summary:** There is no magic in this and Albus thinks they are that much braver for it, these muggle boys who crowd the bar and make merry against the world.   
**Warnings:** Mature themes (general WWII stuff) and hinted character death  
**A/N:** This is for the February crossover challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/omniocular/profile)[**omniocular**](http://community.livejournal.com/omniocular/) to combine Band of Brothers and Harry Potter, which made me want to bounce my way back in to Harry Potter fic writing. That said, this is my first time writing HP in a long time (and I'm still feeling out Band of Brothers) and feedback, whether it's praise or criticism is very welcome.

His head is full of incantations, of the spells that will be needed to be said when all is said and done. It is 1940 and there has been too much death, but still Albus Dumbledore cannot bring himself to take the first step, utter that first spell that would lead to Grindlewald. In truth he hardly knows if it matters anymore, as the lists of casualties keep showing up - muggles, wizards, pure and half bloods alike. There's only so much even magic can do, to keep the bombs away after all and dead flesh, well it is still death whether wizard or no.

Albus is haunted by London, by the ghosts of the theatres, the lights and smiling muggle faces as they surged about the normal business of a metropolis - something that was more like magic than he cared to think about. As he had made his way through London, reaching out to the ghosts and strangely, finding them still living, despite themselves. There is still laughter here, amongst the bombs.

And that is why he is here, in this muggle pub - watching the soldiers as they spin and sparkle through the place - young men and women who are not ghosts, doomsayers or the savages that Gelbert had so often thought they were. Indeed Albus thought, perhaps this was the gift that they had been given - in place of the wonders of magic - that there would be such men as Churchill, the American President in the wheelchair - democracy, poetry and all the wonders of the mind that many wizards could not conceive. Not that muggle world wasn't capable of great horrors in the name of purity of belief, of course - just look at the rumours that were floating out of Germany.

So Albus sits in the pub, nursing a beer that he will not drink and ponders until he feels a tap upon his shoulder and looking up, sees a young officer. He is an American, a paratrooper with the bearing of a good leader, more than a suggestion of a menacing silence and the unmistakable air of a fellow wizard. There is quite for a time, as they stare at each other across the all too clean table, until Dumbledore can bear it no longer and breaks the silence - wondering openly as to what he is doing here, in this muggle war (though of course he knows that the Americans feel rather differently about the muggle world, something that is all tied in to the legacy of Washington - a great wizard and a good man both).

And Ronald Spiers gives him an answer, over that long, damp afternoon.


End file.
